A Mixture
by JulVe
Summary: Just a random drabble. One-shot. (Has Rome and Germania friendship.)


**Just popped up randomly in my mind. Dunno, I'm bored. This is pretty short.**

(IN THE SKY?)

Hundreds of flasks filled the room, each with their own unique mixtures. The brunette inside the room smiled as he took one of the flasks.

The mixture was so bright as it glowed in the glass. The substance was given to much of the ingredient 'innocent' that it started having luminescent properties. Though it looked amazing, the mixture itself was weird, as it had a small string of pasta inside. The man chuckled as he sprinkled some creativity in the mixture. He placed the flask back into its place, where it seemed to attach with a different flask, with a much, much darker substance.

The brunette did not know if the flask glued itself to the other for he had no control over it. The other flask with the dark substance was larger than the luminescent one. The mixture was poured with too much order, efficiency and productivity, no thanks to another person with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The mixture had a small slice of potato inside of it, which had miraculously placed itself dead center of the flask. He sighed, before noticing a gray liquid starting to grow from the substance. Loneliness. He quickly took the flask with a luminescent substance and poured a little into the larger flask. The bright fluid contrasted with the dark substance, which not only removed loneliness, but also made the whole substance brighter. He gave a sigh of relief. The flask next to it had sushi, pickles and some caviar. It looked calm and peaceful, if only the blade inside of it was not terrifying.

The Roman then checked the other flasks. One of the flasks was so cold that it had what looked like a white scarf around it. What confused him is that it had a tinge of vodka in it and the fact that it let out a small black colored fire. Another had a very small panda plush inside it, also had some sweets. A different flask was transparent, so transparent that it looked as if there was nothing there. The only thing you could see there is maple syrup and an ice hockey puck, and perhaps the small polar bear that slept beside that flask. A different flask had a superman sticker stuck to it, with a lot of burger residuals. The brunette scratched his head.

'Why are these mixtures so weird?' He thought to himself before looking at the other flasks. There is a flask with a substance that gave off a smell of perfume. What he didn't understand is why it had flower petals and wine. The flask next to it had burnt scones and boiling tea, which seemed to make the substance scorching hot as it released steam. It also had some of the gray liquid before. He promised himself to tell Britannia about this.

"Vhat are you doing?" A voice boomed behind him.

"Ah, Germania! I was just checking the flasks of the living ones." He answered quickly. "They are all healthy, but the burning one's growing a bit of gray." He added.

"Hmm." The German hummed, showing that he understood. "Anyways, ve have a lot of things to do. So, move." He commanded, accent as thick as ever.

"Okay~ But promise that we'll get ice cream after!" Rome pouted.

"You're an overgrown man, do it yourself!"

"Aww!" Rome whimpered before convincing the German to get ice cream after.

(WORLD MEETING)

"Ve~ Germany! They are scary!" Italy screamed as he clung on the German as if his life depended on it. Germany did not like it.

"Let's just make more air conditioners!" The American piped up, receiving more "no's".

"I agree with-" "Make your own opinions Japan!" Switzerland yelled, gripping his gun while Lietchestein tried to stop him.

"What did you say, bloody frog? My scones tastes like sheer goodness!" England head locked the Frenchman, who in return, gave him a few blows on the head.

"If everyone became one with Russia, all problems will be solved!" Russia smiled innocently, in the other hand, the Baltic nations moved a few feet away from him.

"Is anyone hungry? I have brought sweets, aru." China perked up, before confidently holding his basket of sweets.

"This 's m'wife." Sweden said, with Finland telling him that he was a guy. Norway was trying to make Iceland call him big brother, while Denmark was introducing himself to Hong Kong, while shouting of course. Sealand was there too, trying to make the others acknowledge him as a fully independent nation. Hong Kong did not understand anything that was said.

Austria was lecturing a now-unconscious Prussia, who just had a kiss from Hungary's frying pan.

South Italy was also ranting about random stuff, with Spain teasing him every so often.

And there, away from the chaos, a male sat. He was basically invisible, could be compared to a ghost even.

"When am I going to give my opinions?" The Canadian hugged the polar bear.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked, looking at the male with confusion.

"I'm Canada."


End file.
